The term “MEMS” stands for microelectromechanical systems. The term “cavity” is to be understood as an empty space by means of which the sound pressure of the MEMS transducer can be reinforced.
A micromechanical functional device, in particular loudspeaker device, and a corresponding manufacturing method are known from DE 10 2011 084 393 A1. The functional device comprises a substrate, at least one circuit chip mounted on the substrate, a wrapping package in which the circuit chip is packaged, a micromechanical functional assembly, in particular a loudspeaker assembly, with a multiple number of micromechanical loudspeakers mounted on the wrapping package, and a covering device mounted above the micromechanical functional assembly, in particular a loudspeaker assembly, opposite to the wrapping packaging. A major disadvantage of such sound transducer assemblies is that their manufacture is complex and costly. Furthermore, the reject costs are very high, since the sound transducer assembly can be tested only in the fully assembled state and, as a result, in the event of a defect, the entire device is rejected.
Thus, the task of the present invention is to provide a sound transducer assembly and a manufacturing method for such sound transducer assembly, such that manufacturing costs and reject costs can be reduced.